El Elegido
by yuriko-hime
Summary: bueno esta es una historia alterna, simepre me pregunte del como seria si mandarin no hubiese traicionado el equipo y en el tralleto se encontraran con chiro... es mi primer fic cartoon no estoy segura de las pareas solo escibirey saldran solas jeje YSZ
1. CAP 1

Antes que nada Hola espero le guste este fic. Comentarios, sujerenciaslo que sea escribanme y visiten mi galeria para que vean como visualizo a los monkey team jojojo

http : / / ashura - ou . deviantart . com / art / anty - a - color - 130493537

http : / / ashura- ou . deviantart . com / art / Nova - a - color - 130493826

http : / / ashura - ou . deviantart . com / art / GIBBY - 130492956

http : / / ashura - ou . deviantart . com / art / dark - sparks - 130262164

http : / / ashura - ou . deviantart . com / art / Otto - monito - jajajaja - 129740378

http : / / ashura- ou . deviantart . com / art / man - a - color - 130494147

**--------------------------------CAP 1-----------------------------------**

Era sorprenderte ver aquellas criaturas fueran capaces de detener cualquier intruso, nadie sabia de donde venia o quien los había creado o si pertenecían a otro mundo, pero simplemente se dedicaban en proteger ese planeta de cualquier amenaza que atentara con destruirle, realmente nadie se imaginaria ver algún día un robot siendo comandado por monos…

**_VIVA!!!_**

**_GRACIAS!!!_**

**_ SON LOS MEORES!!!_** toda la gente de shugazzon celebraba la gran hazaña del escuadrón, estos apenas estaban llegando a la ciudad, tras haber derrotado un moustro que se alimentaba de gente, no fue sencilla la batalla, pero salieron victoriosos. Todos los monitos salieron y saludaron a la gente.

**_ SI, SOMOS LOS MEJORES, NADIE PUEDE VENCERNOS!!!_** gritaba otto, Gibson tras de el se le formaba una gotita

**_ no te esfuerces tanto, no pueden entendernos_ **otto se giro a verle.

**_ no importa, están muy felices de tenernos y yo de estar aquí_** nuevamente vio hacia la gente comenzó a gritar, pero en esta ocasión sparks se le unió.

**_ seria bueno mezclarnos con ellos de vez en cuando_** comento en voz alta nova, siendo escuchada por su líder, este frunció el seño **_ además me gustaría ver algunas tiendas, desde que tengo uso de razón no me he podido comprar nada lindo en mucho tiempo…_**

**_ deberían pensar mas en entrenar, esa cosa casi se devora a Gibson, si o hubiera sido por antaury…_**

**_ pero no sucedió eso_** el mono negro intervino, miro a los chicos **_ lo que dice nova es muy buena idea, deberíamos salir_** todos saltaron de alegría pero mandarin no, gruño un poco y volvió al robot.

**_ no me gusta cuando hace eso_ **menciono sparks, pero antauri antes de entrar igualmente al robot menciono sonriéndole

**_ lo hace para protegernos, eso es todo_ ** todos fueron a alistarse, no querían llevar sus cascos y verse "desnudos" paseando media ciudad. Antauri se encontraba meditando en su cuarto hasta que sintió una presencia algo perturbadora entrar con el, y sin abrir los ojos supo quien era

**_ Siempre estas contradiciéndome…_ **mandarin se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de la habitación viéndole con el seño fruncido.

**_ jamás haría eso, solo que ya necesitaban un descanso y tu también_** aun mantenía su meditación. Mandarin miro a uno de los inciensos que estaba a punto de consumirse. Mantenía su cara molesta.

**_ siempre dices ser justo, pero prefieres a ellos que a mi_** los labios del mono negro se curvaron en una sonrisa.

**_ suenas a una "novia" celosa…_** mandarin al escuchar esto se coloro y salió de la habitación.

_**_ Novia no…_**_dijo entre dientes.

----OOOOoooOOOO----

_** no puedo creer que hayan podido contra eso!!, viste como se dividió el robot, y lucharon, guau el que pilotea la mano derecha realmente sabe lo que hace…_** los chicos habían terminado su de clase temprano, y varios platicaban lo que había acontecido en el día y por aquel motivo suspendieron las clases.

**_ pero viste la espada del líder, esa cosa corta lo que sea_** dijo uno imitando a mandarin, pero lejos de cada grupo de amigos uno caminaba solitario, no era que tuviese problema con alguno o fuese antisocial, si no lo contrario, pero en ese preciso momento quería pensar en algunas cosas. No tenia padres, se mantenía el mismo a su corta edad y a pesar de ser muy maduro aun era un niño.

**_ Chiro, prometiste acompañarnos al centro comercial por las historietas, el nuevo volumen de los jinetes del sol ya salió!_** el pelinegro miro a su amigo y le sonrió.

**_ es verdad casi se me olvida, lo siento_ **nunca había visto de cerca a los monos, mucho menos pelear y tenia curiosidad, pero desde hacia días se sentía extraño y no sabia el porque.

**_ te sientes bien chiro_**

**_si, no es nada_**

----OOOOoooOOOO----

**_ ANTAURY!! Ya sal_** nova se encontraba sentada en la cama del mono sabio, entro estrepitosamente en su zona de "paz" y se lo llevo a que se cambiase.

**_ siento que es demasiado_** decía viéndose al espejo

**_ claro que no, además te queda muy bien a tu estilo_** decía muy contenta la monita **_ y ni pienses que iremos con los trajes que usamos para la batalla he aprendido lo que es la vergüenza y no pienso repetirla_** se decía un poco enfadada recordando el incidente y cierto mono rojo. Antaury suspiro y salió mostrando el atuendo. Nova quedo maravillada, el conjunto que le había escogido conformaba un playera holgada con cinturón ancho sujeto a su cadera, botas blancas y un top **_ te vez muy bien… pero_ **le quito el casco mostrando su extraña cabellera blanca **_ así esta mejor_ **ella traía una blusa sin mangas pegada, una minifalda, botas asimétricas y un cinturón, mas delgado cruzando su cintura y al igual que antaury su cabellera era distinta al color de su pelaje, era beige ligeramente obscuro.

**_ como nos comunicaremos si algo ocurre?_**

_**con los comunicadores que hace días otto fabrico_** le acomodo uno en el cinturón **_ bien ya vámonos_** y se lo llevó de la mano. Todos los demás solo los esperaban y al verlos salieron del robot, solo cinco salieron, uno pensaba que era grotesco mezclarse con los humanos, pensaba que por lo menos antaury le entendería, pero era débil, el equipo lo debilitaba. Miro como se alejaban el robot y bufo molesto.

----OOOOoooOOOO----

**_Chiro mira, esta el volumen doce y el veintidós, las figuras de acción!!_ **

**_ no puede ser mira, el ataque e CQ-309 es cuando los jinetes son atrapados por la onda radiactiva del monstro de mil manos…_** los niños estaban fascinados en el puesto de historietas, al igual que otros treinta más. Pero repentinamente chiro le punzo la cabeza tomándola con una mano se recargo en el vidrio.

**_ ¿oye estas bien?_** se le acerco su amigo algo asustado, pero el pelinegro le sonrió.

**_ si, es que aun no he comido, iré por una hamburguesa_**

**_ de acuerdo, te espero aquí_** el chico asintió y salió del puesto de historietas. Aquella plaza era enorme y de las pocas construcciones en no ser atacadas por los monstruos. Al llegar al puesto de hamburgesas le llamo la atención un poster donde mostraban a los héroes de la ciudad. Se quedo observándola por un rato.

**_ señor Gibson no me deje atrás vayamos donde venden electrónica!!_** una curiosa voz llamo mas su atención y al voltear solo vio a la gente pasar, se extraño.

**_ Jovencito que es lo que desea?_** chiro se giro encontrándose con el señor de las hamburguesas, pidió lo que deseaba y salió de ahí. Tomo las patatas fritas y comenzó a comerlas al igual que la soda.

**_ nova por favor vayamos al cine y veamos una película romántica…_**

**_ olvídalo, quiero ver las tiendas de moda_** nuevamente aquellas extraña voz, pero en esta ocasione escucho algo distinta además de reconocer una que seria de chica, se limpio los oídos y continúo. Algo retirado de donde se encontraba el chico dos monos caminaban juntos, uno demasiado receloso, cuidando al otro, mientras que el segundo no se preocupaba por las miradas que le dedicaban.

**_ pero que lindos, uno tiene traje samurái y el otro muy hippei…_**

_**_ "grrr, estúpidos humanos"**_** porque demonios te vestiste así_** mandarin en ultimo momento decidió acompañarlos, algunos de los monos se burlaron de el al ver su atuendo, pero ya se la arreglaría con ellos mas tarde.

**_ tiene algo de malo?_**

**_ pareces chica_ **anty se detuvo y mirándolo de forma seria le contesto

**_ yo no soy quien lleva una fa****lda_** cruzo sus brazos, mandarín tomo su ropa y casi gritándole aclaro

**_ ES UN TRAJE TRADICIONAL JAPONES!!_ **antaury se dio la media vuelta y prosigo su camino, pero una extraña sensación invadió todo su cuerpo, mandarin se dio cuenta **_ que sucede, el enemigo?_**

**_no, pero es algo poderoso_** trato de seguir aquello siendo seguido del mono naranja. Llegaron hasta una tienda de antigüedades, ahí fue donde perdió el rastro **_ ……._ **talvez se trataba de un viejo talismán, alguna reliquia, algo, antaury entro y quiso encontrar aquello, por su parte mandarin también buscaba pero una vieja espada samurái tomo completamente su atención.

**_ esa espada tiene mas de doscientos años, pero su hoja aun sigue siendo tan filosa como el día que fue herrada…_** el viejo dueño de la tienda apareció de la nada sacando un escalofrío en el mono naranja pero que fue disimulado por el mismo. Desenfundo el arma y probó su hoja, era realmente filosa.

**_ seria perfecta para mi colección de armas_** a pesar de hablar el dueño solo escuchaba el chillido de un mono.

**_ espero que eso haya sido un "me gusto y lo comprare"_** una media sonrisa se formo en el hocico del mono.

**_ idiota_ **mientras que en los pasillos antaury seguía con su investigación pero no volvió a sentir esa presencia, lo perturbaba, pero tendría que esperar a que se manifestara nuevamente.


	2. CAP 2

**--------------------------------CAP 2-----------------------------------**

La gente estaba maravillada en ver a sus héroes convivir con ellos, Otto había dado sin numero de autógrafos, Gibson obtenido varios libros de ciencias, nova había tenido una sesión de fotográfica, Sparx hacia músculos ya que traía las cosas de nova. Si, un bello día, completamente ajeno a lo que les acechaba. Mandarín esperaba afuera de la tienda de antigüedades con su nueva espada, Antaury aun quería saber de donde había provenido aquella fuerza, no era amenazante pero si muy poderosa, dio un gran suspiro no podía ayarla, salió de la tienda.

**_ ¿y bien?_** el mono naranja se le acercó al verlo salir.

**_ Nada… deberíamos llamar a los demás si…_** había tomado su comunicador pero mandarín tomo de su brazo y se lo quito acercándosele

**_ no, tu querías distraerte, vamos a distraernos_ ** y se lo llevó, el mono negro abrió los ojos incrédulo. No muy lejos de ahi, sentado en una banca que daba la espalda a la tienda, un pelinegro se encontraba sentado comiendo muy a gusto su hamburguesa, sin percatarse siquiera de conocer a los dos cabecillas del escuadrón.

----OOOOoooOOOO----

**_ nova por favor, solo una película…_** sparx insistía cada vez que paraban en una nueva tienda de ropa y la monita se probaba casi todo.

**_ no, no quiero perder ni un minuto, quien sabe cuando nos deje salir mandarín_ **el mono rojo se recargo en la silla pensando en voz alta.

**_ Bueno, si Antaury fuera mas "gentil" con el seguro nos daría un mes…_** nova se erizo y con ojos furiosos se dirigió a sparx

**_¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!_** lo tomo por la solapa

**_ ¡¡no nada, nada!!_ **

**_ no vuelvas a pensar en esa forma, seria horrible pensar que… eso, somos hermanos_**

**_ ehh no, de hecho técnica mente si, pero realmente no tenemos parentesco, o crees que estaría acortejando a mi propia hermana? _Eso seria enfermo__** el mono al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y que realmente molestaría a nova de inmediato se tapo, pero no recibió el golpe, eso le extraño

**_ AHHHH!_** la señora de la tienda señalo horrorizada hacia arriba, sparx miro en aquella dirección y vio que un monstro había tomado a nova

**_ NOVA!!_**

----OOOOoooOOOO----

**_ CHIRO NO SABES DE LO QUE TE PERDISTE!!_** el chico apenas y pudo girar ya que su amigo se encontraba colgado de su cuello.

**_que te paso?_ **su amigo sonrió ampliamente, se sentó a su lado y desenrollando un cartel que tenia, se lo puso enfrente de su cara, en el se encontraba la imagen de un mono verde, con extraños garabatos en la parte inferior, parpadeo dos veces.

**_ que te parece, dos de los monos pasaron a un lado de la tienda de historietas y el mono verde me firmo, bueno son garabatos pero y que_** estaba sumamente emocionado, pero chiro miro lo que decía.

**_ "gracias por se nuestro admirador. Otto", vaya que modesto_** rio un poco el pelinegro, pero su compañero lo miro extraño **_ ¿que?_**

**_ ¿Donde dice eso?_**

**_ es lo que escribió…_** señalo los símbolos que para su amigo eran puros garabatos, después de unos momento soltó la carcajada.

**_ JAJAJA, hasta que veo tienes sentido del humor jajajaja… AH por dios ahí hay otros dos!_** antes de que dijera nada chiro fue tomado de la mano y casi arrastrando se lo llevaron **_ por fin vas a conocerlos, oigan, OIGAN!!_ **la oreja de uno de los monos se retorció, giro lentamente y un humano se les acercaba rápidamente, soltó un gruñido, su acompañante se giro también **_ oigan, perdonen pero pueden firmarme esto?_ **extendió el cartel mostrando la imagen de Otto, una vena se le formo en la cien de mandarín **_ oh dios, no este no_** el niño miro por todos lados la tienda de historietas estaba lejos **_ es que no traigo otro, ¿que hago?_** Antaury al verlo sonrió y lo tomo de la mano llevándoselo.

**_ que se cree este niño mostrándome la imagen de Otto?_** chiro, que había sido olvidado por su amigo se levantaba del suelo, limpiándose los escombros.

**_ lo que sucede es que es al que vio primero_** le respondió sin darse cuenta, un ligero sonido salió del hocico del mono en forma de entendimiento, después de unos segundos ambos se miraron y señalándose espantaron gritaron **_ ¡¡¿HABLASTE?!!_**

**_¡¡¿ME ENTENDISTE?!!_ **la piel del chico se erizo, y camino hacia atrás, mandarín estaba incrédulo, un humano, un niño humano tenia la capacidad de entenderlo, no sabia si seria bueno o malo esa situación **_ como demonios puedes entenderme…_**

**_no, no se, ¡deja de hablarme!_** se giro y corrió. De inmediato mandarín fue tras de el, pero el comunicador que le quito a Antaury sonó.

**_ _necesito su ayuda escuadrón, algo ataco a nova!__ **mandarín se detuvo y tomo el comunicador **_ aquí mandarín que pasa?_**

**__ un monstro enorme tiene a nova, ella no responde esta aterrada__**

**_ iremos para allá, donde están?_** sparx le dio la dirección y de inmediato fue por Antaury, había perdido de vista al chico.

-------------------------------------------------------------

lamento la tardanza pero se me presentaron mchas cosas que no podia ignorar y no me daba tiempo de subirlo, un sorry en nombre de todos los escritores fictionescos del muco -T_T-


	3. CAP 3

**--------------------------------CAP 3--------------------------------**

El pelinegro corrió lo que sus piernas le dieron y se toco el pecho agitado **_ ese, ha… era uno.. ha de los… monos… ha-hablan entre ellos_** a pesar de repetírselo en voz alta no lo creía.

**_ chiro, perdón hermano, pero estaba emocionado que se me olvido presentarte jeje_** chiro se giro y se encontró con su amigo, este traía unas hojas y plumón **_ el mono naranja es el líder, y el negro es como un segundo al mando, me han contado_** chiro miro por todos lados pero no vio al mono negro.

**_ Donde esta…_** su amigo se giro y señalo donde la gente empezaba a reunirse, entre ellos estaba el mono negro dándoles la espalda _ ….._

**_ Que tienes chiro… te asusto su compañero_ **dio un suspiro el chico **_ si, se dice que es agresivo_**

**_ oye, si te dijera que puedo entenderlos, ¿me creerías?_** su amigo le dio una palmadita en el hombro y con voz sincera contesto.

**_ chiro… sabes que no**_ una gotita se le formo al pelinegro **_ lo que hacia seria señalarte y gritar: "ah eres un raro!"_** lo había inclusive actuado, riendo después, chiro solo lo veía un poco molesto, y armándose de valor se acerco a la muchedumbre esto desconcertó al otro chico **_ ¿oye que haces?_**

**_ te voy a demostrar que es verdad lo que digo_**

**_¿uhmm?_** se metió entre la gente hasta llegar con el mono, aun le daba la espalda.

**_ di-sculpa, pero realmente tengo una gran duda que me aqueja…_ **todos los presentes lo miraron extraño y uno que otro se había reído ya que para los oídos "inexpertos" se había escuchado solo como un gemido de mono, pero Antaury se giro mirándolo incrédulo.

**_ ¿puedes hablar nuestro idioma?_ **chiro no se había fijado la primera vez, pero ahora que lo tenia enfrente veía claramente la belleza del animal, ojos dorados, cabello blanco, apariencia infantil su amigo quedo con la boca abierta y exactamente como le había confesado hace unos minutos

**_ ¡¡AH ERES UN RARO!!_ **Una gota mayor se le formo en la cabeza de chiro, pero Antaury no apartaba su vista de el

**_ ¿Cómo te llamas?_** nuevamente capto su atención el mono negro, se le acerco lentamente al muchacho tensándolo pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, un fuerte empujón casi hace que caiga arriba del mono.

**_ ¡UN MOUSTRO!_** los humanos comenzaron a correr, el reflejo que pudo hacerla el pelinegro fue tapar al cuerpo menor evitando que lo tiraran. Después de nos momentos un fuerte rugido estremeció a todo el lugar.

**_ ¡ANTAURY!_** los dos monos azul y verde pudieron localizarlo **_ recibimos el mensaje de sparx_**

**_ ¿que sucede con el?_**

**_ ¿no estas enterado?, ¡esa cosa tiene a nova!_** Antaury abrió los ojos, y miro al chico.

**_ ve en busca de un lugar seguro YA!_** se soltó y fue en busca de su compañera junto a sus colegas, Gibson miro por un momento al chico, después se acerco al mono negro.

**_ ¿_y tu porque le hablaste a ese?__**

**_ el puede entendernos, no se porque_** brinco a uno de los techos de las tiendas tratando de acercarse a la bestia, el mono azul quedo incrédulo.

**_ ¿entendernos? Es imposible_**

----OOOOoooOOOO----

Mandarín corría en diferentes calles tratando de localizar la que Sprks le había dicho, pero si no hubiera sido por sus reflejos una gran muchedumbre lo hubiese aplastado **_ ya estoy cerca_** se concentro y visualizo al mono negro, quería apresurarse antes d que algo saliera mal.

----OOOOoooOOOO----

**_Trata de distráelo de alguna forma**…_ indico Antaury mientras se trataba de acercar a la bestia, otto comenzó a lanzarle lo que traía en la mochila, siendo el primer objeto un libro de ciencias universales.

**_ ¿OTTO QUE CREESQUE HACES?!_ **le grito Gibson, dueño del libro.

**_ me dijo Antaury, además tus libros con muy pesados, es muy probable que le hagan algún daño_** y le lanzo mas cosas, vasos de precipitados, libro de matemática cuántica, astronomía, mecánica, Gibson, mascarillas…

**_ ¡¡SEÑOR GIBBSON!!_**

**_ WAAAA!!!_** Rápidamente otto fue en auxilio del científico, no supo en que momento lo lanzo. La cabeza del mono azul choco contra la del mostro desorientándolo y soltando a la mona amarilla, esta que vio aterrizar a Gibson fue en su auxilio y se lo llevó ya que había quedado igual de desorientado que la bestia **_ nova me alegra que estés bien_**

**_ ¿de donde saliste?_** pero poco les duro su calma ya que el animal rugió por la perdida de la mona amarilla **_ tenemos que correr, no se pero el tiempo que me tuvo me sentía débil a cada momento_** salieron corriendo, tratando de esconderse del campo visual de su único ojo. Antaury se encontraba a unos diez metros de ahí, no veía a sus compañeros, pero era una suerte ya no ver a nova en las garras de ese mostro, se giro al sentir la presencia de su líder.

El mostro comenzó a rascar buscando a la mona, y estuvo a segundos de hallarla si no hubiera sido por el aroma que invadió su nariz, se giro y en uno de los edificios vio al mono negro, este estaba distraído, dejo caer el pedazo de concreto que tenia en el hocico y se acerco lentamente, nova vio en que dirección iba.

**_ ¡ANTAURY DETRÁS DE TI!_** apenas y pudo girarse ya que el animal con su cola derrumbo donde se sujetaba el mono negro, mandarín observó el ataque, gruño. El mono negro esquivo con elegancia el ataque, sujetándose de un espectacular. Otto había encendido sus propulsores y se disponía ayudar a Antaury pero un coletazo de la bestia lo mando lejos, Antaury se extraño, miro al mostro, este se relamía los labios y no apartaba su ojo de encima.

**__ me ve como, si fuera comida__** salto de su lugar ates de que el animal lo destrozara con su cola, y así comenzó a perseguirle, peleaba y se defendía con sus garras fantasma. La gente corría para que no les cayeran los pedazos de edificios encima, los monos al ver el peligro de los ciudadanos comenzaron a evacuarlos y llevarlos a algún lugar seguro. Antaury vio el peligro en que se encontraban las personas, así que tomo la decisión de distraer a la bestia, y corrió en dirección a una zona desértica de la ciudad.

La bestia estaba detrás del mono negro, los demás trataban de ayudarle pero el animal era muy astuto, y lanzaba cualquier cosa a los habitantes de la ciudad. Entre toda la confusión que había, chiro perdió de vista a su amigo y corrió en dirección desconocida, pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba solo en edificios abandonados.

**_ ¡Antaury!_** le grito Gibson al ver que se alejaba solo. En ese preciso momento mandarín llego con su equipo y vio como se alejaba el mono negro.

**_ puedo contra el, salven a las personas!!_** el escuadrón no quería hacer caso, no querían abandonarlo pero su prioridad era proteger a la ciudad. Podía esquivarlo pero ya comenzaba agotarse y eso lo noto el líder, se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a llegar con Antaury.

**_ ¡¡mandarín necesitamos tu ayuda!!_** grito sparks pero el mono naranja lo ignoro completamente. Saco su espada y lo ataco llamando la atención completa del monstruo.

**_ ¡regresa!_** Antaury no podía creer lo que veía, su líder había ignorado el llamado de auxilio de los humanos **_ tienes que volver con los otros_** pero no hacia caso, en cuanto estuvo dispuesto a salir de donde estaba el monstro lo atrapo con uno de sus tentáculos.

**_ ¡¡ANTAURY!!_** todos veían horrorizados como comenzaba a estrujarlo, pero el mono negro pensó rápido y usando sus garras fantasma logro mutilar su prisión, ante esto el monstro se quejo haciendo un ruido espeluznante cayendo al suelo **_ ¡debemos volver al robot!_** ordeno mandarín, ya los ciudadanos se encontraban a salvo, aun el mono sabio podía valerse por si mismo, acato la orden y corrió pero nuevamente aquella bestia se levanto y comenzó a destruir lo que tenia alrededor, todos esquivaron los pedazos de piedra que les lanzaba pero entre todos los escombros se veía a un niño corriendo para no ser aplastado. Y Antaury lo vio, así que regreso **_ ¿que demonios haces?_** le grito el mono naranja mas histérico que nunca.

**_ ¡el niño!_ **fue todo lo que dijo antes de perderse en el polvo.

**__Antaury__** Gibson temblaba ya que donde había desaparecido su amigo el monstro comenzó a destrozar y el polvo no dejaba ver nada

**_ tenemos que hacer algo, si no estamos completos no podremos pilotear a cyber robot_ **sparks fue el que reacciono, fue a cubrir a su amigo y colega lanzando una fuerte ráfaga de electricidad a la bestia, Otto le secundo y Gibson comenzó a taladrar las piedras para encontrar a su compañero pero en cuanto nova iba a ayudarle mandarín la tomo por el brazo

**_ que haces, tenemos que…_**

**_ sígueme_** la mirada que poseía en ese instante hiso que temblara, era como si deseara realmente matar aquella bestia. Mientras tanto Antaury esquivaba todos los ataques desesperando al monstruo pero este se distrajo por los ataques de Otto y sparkx, así que pudo llega a su objetivo mas rápido. Se encontró con un niño no más de catorce aterrado, se abrazaba así mismo, lo toco del hombro tratando de no asustarlo mas, este lo miro, Antaury abrió los ojos

**_ tu eres aquel chico, el que nos entiende_** el pelinegro solo asintió ** _no te preocupes, te sacare de aquí, sígueme_** el chico le obedeció y pasaron por detrás de animal sin llamar su atención pero con un movimiento de su cola hizo que callera un edificio Antaury solo pudo lanzarse al chico antes de que les callera los escombros encima **_ estas bien_** al mono había quedado arriba del chico, este estaba completamente colorado

**_ s-si_** se levantaron y nuevamente buscaron una salida no tardaron mucho en encontrarla **_ ¿es seguro que no nos vera?_ **

**_ realmente eso espero…_** caminaron sigilosamente pero al parecer el olor del mono negro lamentablemente lo reconocía el monstruo y con su único ojo logro verlo **_ corre!!_** el chico le hiso caso y corrió lo que sus pies le dieron, sparks nuevamente trato de llamar su atención

**_ ¡sal de ahí Antaury!_ ** pero un coletazo hizo que chocara contra Otto y cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

**_ ¡CHICOS!_ **ese descuido fue fatal ya que le dio oportunidad al monstruo de atraparlo, lo acerco a su boca y comenzó a absorber su poder pero el prímate se resistía aun, así que comenzó azotarlo contra todo lo que veía, en el suelo, edificios, construcciones, el mono ya se encontraba muy mal herido y callo inconsciente, así que el monstruo nuevamente lo acerco y comenzó absorber con mayor facilidad su poder primate.

**_ ¡¡¡grito de mente mono!!!_** un chillido ataco al monstruo haciendo que soltara a Antaury y antes de que mandarín pudiera tenerlo la bestia lo golpeo con uno de sus tentáculos haciendo que traspasara varias paredes **_ mal-dicion…_ **corrió nuevamente a enfrentarle pero vio con horror el como el animal tomaba con su lengua el cuerpo de Antaury, iba a tragárselo **_ ALEJA TU ASQUEROSA LENGUA DE EL!!!_** tomo su espada y la lanzo contra el monstruo cortándole la lengua, el animal grito y solo lograron enfurecerlo más. El chico estaba observando todo, y al parecer entendía del por que la bestia seguía mucho antaury, este despedía una fuerza extraña que podía ver, los demás monos lo tenían pero no tan concentrada como en el.

**_ tengo que ayudar de alguna forma_ **miro que desde el cielo caía algo sumamente filoso que se incrustó en el suelo, era la espada de mandarín, se acerco y lo tomo con cuidado, era lo que había cortado la legua del animal.

**_ chico salgamos de aquí_** Gibson al fin había encontrado al humano y estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a algún lugar seguro pero repentinamente el niño corrió en dirección a la bestia **_ ¡¡CHICO!!_** trago grueso y se armo de valor para poder realizar lo que tenia en mente, no supo como pero podía esquivar los ataques con suma facilidad, brinco mucho mas alto de los que pensaba y le corto una pata, de inmediato fue con la segunda siendo amputada de inmediato, la bestia ahora ya no podría sostenerse y callo estrepitosamente, mandarín no daba crédito, solamente vea que algo se movía con demasiada velocidad, pero al momento de ver caer al mostro se dio cuenta que este mismo se tragaría de un solo bocado a antaury corrió para salvarle, pero estaba completamente seguro que no llegaría, pudo ver lentamente como el animal llego al suelo encima del mono negro.

**_ ¡¡NO!!_** una espesa nube de escombros invadió la zona apenas podía respirar, Otto y sparkx se despertaban lentamente, no tenían ni idea de lo sucedido **__ Antaury…__** callo de rodillas al piso no podía creerse una vida sin…

**_ cof, cof_ **levantó la vista y se encontró con un humano, tirado en el suelo pero entre sus brazos…

**_ ¡Antaury!_** se levantó y corrió hacia ellos, el niño lo vio y se levantó adolorido trayendo consigo al mono.

**_ creo que esta bien_ **los ojos negros y rojos del mono lo vieron incrédulo, luego tomo a Antaury y lo reviso.

**_ ¡¡CHICO ESTAS LOCO, PUDO HABERTE MATADO!!_** Gibson había corrido detrás del niño pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Pero sintió un escalofrío al ver el estado de Antaury.

**_ Que paso, Antaury esta bien?_** sparks ayudaba a Otto a caminar, pero el mono verde miro al monstruo.

**_ ¿Quien lo derroto?_** el niño rio algo nervioso, pero nuevamente el pelaje del mono naranja se erizo

**_ aun no lo esta_** y efectivamente, el monstruo comenzó a moverse, Mandarín se levantó tomando fuertemente a Antaury ** _¡¡NOVA AHORA!!_**

**__pensé que me había olvidado…_ FURIA DE FUEGO!!_ **las ondas de calor comenzaron a quemar al animal, este solo se retorcía tratando de apagarse pero las llamas solo lo llevaron a que se quedara en cenizas **_ ¿están todos bien?_** la mona se acerco corriendo directamente donde mandarín **_ ¿esta bien?_**

**_ si, solo hay que llevarlo al cyber robot_ ** miro al chico, este se puso algo tenso **_ deberías regresar donde tu madre, estará preocupada_** todos quedaron con la boca abierta, el chico prácticamente había salvado la vida de todos.

**_ mandarín, un siquiera "gracias" seria muy amble de tu parte!_ **grito Gibson, el mono naranja lo miro completamente enfadado .

**_ en primer lugar; si no hubiera sido por su culpa, Antaury no estaría en este estado!!_ **el niño bajo la mirada, se sentía mal.

**_ no tienes derecho de hablar de esa forma, nuestro deber es salvar a los humanos_ **intervino nova al ver como había hecho sentir al niño.

**_pero…_**

**_ ¡y tu nos abandonaste!. Casi mueren mas!_** nova le había gritado, pero tenia razón, solo arrugo su nariz y se dio la media vuelta y regreso al cyber robot junto con Antaury, Gibson lo miro marcharse y luego a sus compañeros, nova le sonrió **_ ve, estaremos bien_ **el mono azul sonrió y corrió junto a su líder.

Chiro los vio irse se sentía demasiado culpable **_ descuida chico, estará bien. Antaury es fuerte_**

**_ Pero si no hubiera ido por mi…_**

**_ nuestra misión es proteger a cada habitante de este planeta, así sea a cientos o a uno solo. Y se que para él, tu eres tan importante como la ciudad completa _** el mono verde tenia sus momentos de sabiduría a tal grado que sus otros dos compañeros quedaron con la boca abierta, chiro lo miro y le sonrió.

**_ gracias_ **todos los monos le ayudaron a caminar y lo llevaron a casa.

**_ hay algo que no entiendo…_** pensó en voz alta el mono rojo captando la atención de todos **_ ¿como es que nos entiendes?_**


	4. CAP 4

**--------------------------------CAP 4-----------------------------------**

Celos

En el laboratorio de Gibson el cuerpo inconsciente de Antaury reposaba sobre la mesa de exploración, solo tenia unas cuantos heridas poco profundas, rasguños y golpes **_ no pasara a mas, solo necesita reposo y que le aplique esto_** en cuanto el mono azul se había a acercado mandarín le quito los vendajes y se adelanto a el, dejando un poco desconcertado al mono científico por su arrebato.

**_ yo lo hare… tu investiga en donde se encuentran los demás_ **el mono asintió y salió enseguida mientras que el líder tomaba en brazos a Antaury y se lo llevaba a su habitación, lo recostó en la cama boca abajo y le quito lentamente la ropa. Un quejido provino de la garganta del mono negro, mandarín se detuvo **_ ¿Antaury?_**

**_ummg…_** abrió los ojos lentamente **_ ¿que… paso?_**

**_ Casi mueres salvando a un humano_** lo dijo con coraje, ante el recuerdo del chico Antaury se levanto rápido, pero mandarín lo detuvo **_ ¿adonde crees que vas?_**

**_ ¿se encuentra bien el niño?_** los ojos de mono naranja se abrieron, después de un momento miro a otro lado.

**_ si, él fue el que… te salvo_**

**_ ¿enserio? ughh_** toco su hombro, las heridas se habían abierto y le ardían, mandarín se subió a la cama y lo atrajo hacia así poniéndolo entre sus piernas. Aparto su cabello de su espalda y comenzó a lamerlo, tal vez era primitivo, pero era una forma muy efectiva de cerrar aquellas heridas.

----OOOOoooOOOO----

**_ guau, si que es pequeño, dos pasos y llegue al otro lado!!_**

**_otto ya basta!!_ **nova regaño por el comentario, el lugar donde vivía el chico si era muy pequeño pero no podría pagar mas ya que solo trabajaba medio tiempo, además no necesitaba tanto espacio. Solo rio por el comentario del mono verde.

**_ ¿niño tienes botiquín de primeros auxilios?_** sprx era quien atendía sus heridas

**_ si están detrás del espejo en el baño_** nova fue por aquello. Y curaron sus heridas

**_ bien, creo que ya es momento de presentarnos, mi nombre es nova y soy quien golpea al malo _ ** se levanto poniendo su mano en su pecho, de tras de ella salió Sparx

**_ yo soy Sprkx77, pero puedes decirme sparks, soy el piloto del equipo_** Otto se sentó a un lado del chico.

**_y yo otto, me encargo del cyber robot, viendo siendo como un tipo mecánico jejeje. Lo otros que se fueron son el señor Hal Gibson****, pero le gustan que le digan Gibson, es el medico_ **

**_El alto de mala cara naranja es mandarín, te recomiendo que guardes distancia con el, es muy posesivo con Antaury…_ ** propuso sparkx,los tres monitos suspiraron.

**_ Antaury, el…_**

**_ El que te ayudo, chaparrito, cabello blanco, ojos dorados, negro pelaje…_** el chico lo recordó _** si no hubiese sido por el, ninguno de nosotros te hubiéramos notado_** confeso Otto.

**_ bueno, y tu como te llamas chico?_** se le acerco sparkx llamando su atención

**_ yo soy chiro y… soy un estudiante de secundaria jejeje_** todos rieron.

----OOOOoooOOOO----

Gibson mandaba señales de localización, no paso mucho en encontrarlos, pero al parecer estaban muy entretenidos con el chico, sonrió de medio lado. Dejo abierto el localizador y salió, vería si Antaury había despertado, entro en la sala de exploración pero ni el mono negro ni naranja se encontraban ahí **_ mandarín…_** salió al corredor llamando a su líder **_ ¡mandarín!_ **pero nadie le contestaba, recorrió el robot hasta llegar a los monitores de vigilancia, y fue ahí que los hallo en la habitación del mono místico. Dudo en entrar, ya que estrictamente estaba prohibido entrar en ese lugar y no era por boca de Antaury, se mordió el labio y mejor opto por retirarse.

Dentro de la habitación, Mandarin aun lamia las heridas del mono negro, lo hacia con cuidad, demasiado cuidado, hasta que comenzó a rozar otras partes, ante esto Antaury trato de alejarse de el poniendo excusas.

**_ deberíamos… ayudar a los habitantes en reconstruir…_**

**_ no son unos bebes ellos pueden hacerlo solos_** mandarín se detuvo recargando su rostro en la mejilla del otro, apretando mas el abrazo al sentir que Antaury se separaba. **__ ¿Por que te expones tanto?__**

**___****hemos hecho un juramento en protegerlos, no importa si perdemos la vida…_** ante lo dicho el mono naranja tomo con furia el rostro de Antaury haciendo que se girara quedando frente a el, ante esto abrió su dorada mirada.

Un rápido movimiento dejo al mono negro nuevamente recostado en la cama, aun mantenía la mano de mandarín sujetando su rostro, este solo pudo tomar con sus ambas manos el brazo de él tratando que lo soltara. **_ es fácil reponer una vida de un simple humano, e inclusive de cientos. La TUYA no!_** no era verdad lo que escucha de los labios de su líder, no podía reconocerle.

**_ Nova estaba en peligro_**

**_ ella es reemplazable_** la actitud de mandarín era completamente extraña… fría, Antaury lo había conocido por sobre proteger al escuadrón, e inclusive a Sparks quien era con el que mas se peleaba.

**_ ¿que te sucede?_ **los ojos bicolor expuesto frente a los suyos brillaban de forma extraña, se sintió intimidado.

** _NOTAS DEL CAPITULO_**

_he eschuchado por ahi que los celos matan XD... lamento la demora U.U_

. com/art/001-139077853

. com/art/002-139077786


	5. CAP 5

**--------------------------------CAP 5-----------------------------------**

Riesgo

Mandarín no respondió a la pregunta del mono negro, se posiciono sobre su cuerpo deforma dominante, pero antes de poder realizar lo que planeaba, de la nada salo un objeto volador golpeándolo en la cabeza y tirándolo al suelo, Antaury de inmediato se paro viendo el objeto que lo "salvo" **_ _esto es de Gibson…__**pensó. Se trataba de un objeto volador que normalmente el mono azul utilizaba de explorador cada vez que se encontraban en lugares extraños.

Mandarín se levantó tomando al aparato y destruyéndolo en un fuerte apretón, miro hacia donde debía estar Antaury pero este ya se había retirado. Gruño enojado.

Gibson tenia en sus manos el control de su aparato, en la pantalla solo se veía estática, se encontraba nervioso, de repente sintió una mano posándose en su hombro **_ gracias_** se giro encontrándose con Antaury, le sonrió y dejo el control en la mesa.

**_ no hay de que, aun que… lo pagare después_** se rasco el cachete riendo nerviosamente, el mono negro le sonrió, y puso su atención en los monitores. El escuadrón estaba aun con el chico. **_ ¿como se encuentra el niño?_**

**_ el esta bien, por lo que he visto se entiende bastante bien con los otros… como si conociera nuestro idioma desde siempre_ **Gibson miro de reojo al mono negro y temiendo a acertar decidió hablar **_ sabes que mandarín quiere…_** los ojos dorados del otro lo miraron por un momento.

**_ solo quería ayudarme_ **miro de nuevo el monitor** _ como líder debemos seguirlo… no podemos cuestionarlo_ **a pesar de que eran sus propias palabras llego a un punto en que dudaba de ellas.

**_aun que te ordenara hacer algo que no quieres_** miro a otro lado mordiéndose el labio, el cuerpo de Antaury se paralizo un momento **_ solo quiere estar a solas contigo y eso…_** el mono negro lo vio, mostrándole un sonrisa relajada y contesto.

**_ solo actúa así porque estoy como segundo al mando… eso es todo_** miro el monitor, al parecer Otto había tenido un accidente con un atrapa ratas **_ puedo preguntarte lo que sientes por Otto?_** ante esto Gibson quedo deconcertado, pero con un sonrojo en el rostro.

**_ que?_** Antaury, le explico mejor.

**_ Siempre estas con Otto, dejas que te abrace, te siga… e inclusive dejas que le de nombres alas armas que llegas a construir_** lo miro a los ojos **_ que sientes por Otto?_** una serie de emociones sintió en su interior Gibson, y miro a otro lado, Antaury se había salido por la tangente, y lo que respondiera seria lo mismo que diría el mono sabio respecto a su situación con su líder.

**_ solo me entiendo con el a lo que se refiere a mecánica y construcción…_** se sintió traicionado por si mismo al decir eso. El mono negro ya no dijo mas, paso aun lado de el y tomando su capa tapando su cuerpo salió del lugar **_ adonde vas?_**

**_ quiero saber mas acerca de ese chico y para hacerlo tengo que hablar con el…_** el mono azul lo tomo del brazo.

**_ aun no puedes salir en esas condiciones, tal vez no lo parezca pero has perdido mucho del poder primate_** los ojos dorados miraron lo negros del contrario, realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para poder estar en pie, también por ello no había podido defenderse en la habitación, sus piro… la recuperación seria larga.

**__ solo si, se lo pido a él__** susurro, se soltó del mono azul y fue en busca de Mandarín.

----OOOOoooOOOO----

**_ vaya, siento haber preguntado eso_** el ambiente relajado que estaba con ellos se deprimió un poco al saber que Chiro nunca había conocido a sus padres biológicos, pero este, que estaba en la tarea de quitarle el atrapa ratas de la cola a Otto les sonrió.

**_ no tiene que preocuparse de esa forma, nunca me ha afectado, he tenido la suerte de estar alrededor de personas que se interesan por mi_** les dio una de sus mas brillantes sonrisas, los tres monos se sintieron realmente contentos por sus pensamientos.

**_ crees que tengamos problemas si lo invitamos al ciber robot?_ **dijo nova mirando a sus compañeros, Chiro la miro extraño.

**_ no seria buena idea menos ahora que mandarín se esta portando de una forma tan extraña y tonta…_** mencionó Sparks.

**_ de que hablan porque se enfadaría?_** pregunto el chico algo confundido, bueno, no creería que aquello llevara a algún problema. Otto al verse liberado de ese endemoniado aparato acaricio su cola y respondió al mismo tiempo.

**_ hace algún tiempo Mandarín a estado actuando muy receloso con nosotros, créeme que esta salida era una primera de hace meses que no habíamos podido salir_** chiro parpadeo dos veces.

**_ Pero porque, bueno ustedes son nuestros "guardianes" no veo nada de malo el que estén conviviendo von nosotros_ **todos suspiraron, y le sonrieron.

**_ Una delas razones era, según el, que no podían hablar nuestro avanzado idioma, asi que no valía la pena, además de su cultura, alimentación, vestimenta…_** nova y Sparks callaron de forma brusca a otto no querían insultar al pobre niño, bueno, el ser humano aun estaba en una fase de evolución "primitiva", pero no por ello querían que entendiera que los veían como _tontos_. Chiro no hiso ningún comentario… solo miro a otro lado.

**_ que es eso?_** los tres monos lo miraron.

**_ Que cosa?_** pregunto el mono rojo, mirando en la dirección del chico, pero no vio nada.

**_ no se, pero tengo una sensación… extraña_** miro hacia el piso, estaba preocupado, sentía que no seria la única vez que vieran esa clase de monstruos.

----OOOOoooOOOO----

Antaury estaba realmente loco al ir directamente con Mandarín, si antes solo habían sido sospechas, en ese instante que estuvieron solo se esfumaron por completo, ese mono naranja buscaba mucho mas que su atención. Llego a su habitación y no lo encontró, suspiro. Así que fue en dirección ala zona de entrenamiento, y no tubo que llegar para saber que si se encontraba en el lugar, desde lejos se escuchaban las armas disparando y las explosiones tras haber sido destruidas las mismas.

Mandarín, brincaba, luchaba, realizaba sus técnicas místicas para acabar con su "enemigo", estaba enfadado, como no había podido destruir el mismo a ese monstruo, como fue posible que ese humano, un niño humano tuviera ese "nivel" de ataque. Con su sable corto todas las armas del robot que tenía frente a el. Se giro encontrándose con el mono negro, no se inmuto **_ pensé que, estarías con Gibson por el resto del día…_** fue por una toalla y se seco el sudor, Antaury se acerco a el, siendo cauteloso.

**_ solo quería saber como estaba ese chico…_** se tambaleo por unos momentos deteniéndose con la pared, Mandarín lo miro**.**

**_ te esfuerzas demasiado, con el simple hecho de estar despierto_ **se le acerco, examinándolo de pies a cabeza, no paso por alto el que se había cubierto el cuerpo con su capa, generalmente no portaba ninguna prenda en el robot. Fue cuando entendió el porque estaba ahí, sonrió de medio lado **_ quieres _comerme_ verdad?_** los ojos entrecerrados de Antaury lo miraron, estaba recargado en la pared aun, solo aquella mirada confirmo lo dicho por Mandarín. Ya tenía tempo en que Mandarín descubrió esa otra parte del mono místico, una parte sombría que no le agradaba en lo absoluto utilizar Antaury, y solo en casos extremos la usaba, y eso había ocurrido cuándo persiguieron a los amantes de "El Rey Esqueleto", hasta su fortaleza. Solo el lo sabia, nadie mas del escuadrón debía enterarse **_ porque la prisa?, podrías recuperarte en… unos meses_ **en cuanto se iba a alejar de el mono negro lo tomo del brazo, ante eso Mandarín alzo una ceja **_ relamente debe deser lago importante para ti como para pedirme eso…_**

**__ tómalo como…"deberte una"_****_** la respiración de Antaury era entrecortada, estaba esforzándose demasiado, aunque también, por otro lado, el tenerlo en "cuarentena" seria perjudicial para el escuadrón… si llegasen a atacar a Shugazzon no podrían manejar el ciber robot, a quien engañaba?… el que el mono negro le "debiera una" era una oferta demasiado tentadora, sonrió para si mismo, y se puso frente del mono místico.

**_ recuerda lo que has dicho_** recargo un brazo en la pared, a uno de los costados del rostro de Antaury, el mono negro abrió la ropa de entrenamiento de mandarín, dejando expuesto de esta forma su cuello. Mandarín comenzó a concentrar su fuerza logrando de esta forma crear a su alrededor un brillo. Los dientes de Antaury crecieron de manera considerable, y con sumo cuidado se acerco al cuello del otro, enterrando esos colmillos en la luz que lo rodeaba. Miro por unos momentos hacia el techo, odiaba hacer eso, pero necesitaba estar cerca de ese chico, tenia que averiguar lo que en las extrañas escrituras de los sabios decía, serró los ojos al sentir que el poder primate era transferido a el. Una vez que "bebió" lo suficiente, se alejo de inmediato, llevando una de sus manos a su hocico **_ eso es todo? Aun sigo consiente_** menciono su líder algo sorprendido, Antaury lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo de ahí.

**_ no te preocupes, pronto lo sentirás_** y somos si huera sido calculado, al momento de llegar a la habitación del mono naranja este callo sin poder detenerlo al piso, Antaury, lo cargo hasta llevarlo a su cama, y lo deposito en ella, era una ironía ver que ahora los papeles se invertían, lo miro por unos momentos, se sentía mal al exponerlo a ese estado. Pero a diferencia de el la recuperación de su líder era verdaderamente asombrosa y rápida. Salió del lugar y fue que sintió que lago no andaba bien, una sensación, un presentimiento o como se le podía llamar cuando sabias que las cosas iban a estar mal.

Y no estaban tan equivocados Chiro y Antaury, ya que en las profundidades de Shugazzon, un animal se encontraba "paseando" entre los soportes de la ciudad, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar, pero a diferencia de su predecesor ahora sabría con quien se enfrentaría… y a quien debía de devorar…

** _NOTAS DEL CAPITULO_**

_vaya vaya uqien pensaria que anty fuese una especie de vampiro jijijijijiji, eso hasta ami me sorprendio ero eso ayudara en destruir al segundo monstrruo XD y a darme una excusa perecta ante auna situacion que teno planeada jijijijijiji-.... nada se va a "consumir" pero si que adorare en el lime algo sbido de tono jajajajajajajajajajaja _


End file.
